Iron Triumph
by Thorn is Saxy
Summary: Raven Stark is the unknown twin sister of Tony Stark. Due to her mutations in the womb, Raven has multiple abilities. Thus Hydra's desire to obtain her was necessary. Nick Fury takes her in as his own. Raven, who at this point goes by Alex, is trained to become the youngest SHIELD agent her ever. The both of them embark on a journey to become the heroes the world needs.


Sometimes you need to have faith in order to survive. The dun was beating down on the street where the hospital was built. Maria Stark gave birth to twins, Raven and Anthony. Both of them were genetically altered for their survival. Which in the distant future will lead to the changes in medical history.

By the time the twins were four years old, they were building circuit boards and learning physics. Next when they reached the age of seven, both of them were building complex engines. But less than a year later, the twins were separated; never to see each other again until seven years later.

January 7th, 1979

Location: Long Island, New York

The snow came down in flurries and fused to the moving, silver sedan. A young, dark haired woman, in her thirties, was traveling home with her soon to be eight year old daughter. "Mommy," the little girl asked shutting her high school math book in her hands. "Could you turn on the music?"

"Yes baby." her mother replied turning on the white snow continued to beat the windshield, hiding everything from sight. The young woman slowed down the car to a halt, in the middle of the road. She took a deep breath before, "Stay here, Raven." The mother got out of the car to never come back.

Raven waited for her mother's return. She never did. A man came to the car and got her. From what Raven could remember, the man was military and uniform. He took her to some place that, he said, would keep her safe. At that place, they trained her; they evolve her. By the time her thirteenth birthday rolled around, she was a weapon of mass destruction. Raven could do much more than her brother.

One day, she met a man that took her in. His names is Nick Fury. He was colored and had an eye patch. Fury worked for an organization called SHIELD. There they told Raven the truth. That she was created only to be a weapon.

As she got older, she followed in the path of SHIELD. Raven found about her mother's death and less than a year later, her father died. She was only thirteen years old. Raven didn't really talk to her brother. In fact, she envied him. Tony went on with school and she continued on with her training. Raven wanted vengeance for her family. The man who did this to her would pay for her losses. Her vengeance is my vengeance and my vengeance is hers. Therefore I am Raven Alexandria Stark.

October 5th, 1988

Location: Nick and Rhonda's

Nick Fury took me in like his own and so did his wife. They let me live in their two bedroom apartment on base. True, I loved the both of them like the parents I never had.

It might have been three in the morning when I was startled awake. "Alex, front and center," Fury yelled. I got out of bed and trudged out to the kitchen.

"Yes director?" I yawned, standing at attention.

"You are leaving for a hunting trip in twenty minuets."

"At three in the morning?"

"Get around," he ordered. So I got around my things and headed down to the truck. On his way to dropped me off, Fury briefed me on what I was doing. Training by myself until he came back to get me. Oh the joy.

When we got there, I got out of the truck and grabbed my backpack from the back seat. "See you later, Fury."

"Good luck, kiddo," he replied rolling up the window to leave. Fury left me out there to die not survive.

About a month had passed before I saw any other human beings. But I was ready with whatever that woods would dish out at me.

November 5th, 1988

Location: Appellation Mountains

I had already found a water source, food, and shelter. However I didn't prepare for a drenching down pour for November. Out during a hike, it began to rain. So I became cold and soaked clear through my clothes. But I wasn't alone.

A few miles back, I passed a boy and his dog. I sort of hoped that he would follow me. He did. I slipped down the rocks along the side of the mountain. Finally, I reached my cave and pealed off the wet clothes.

"Woah," the boy squealed.

"You probably should do the same. Unless you want hypothermia." I put my wet clothes by the fire and curled up in my only blanket.

The boy stripped down and took the other half of the blanket. "Thank you," he shivered.

"Not a problem. I'm Rae."

"Grant." The boy wasn't super attractive or strong or even had the mind set to survive out her on his own. But I knew that he would need me.

By morning, the fire died down and I had found myself cuddled up next to him. "Sorry..." I jumped off him automatically.

He woke up and rubbed his eyes. "It's fine." I pulled on my clothes and ate some food that I had saved up. I was nice enough to share it with Grant. "How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen." I replied, drinking some of my water. "The youngest operative in my agency's history."

"You act older than you seem." Grant brushed some of my falling hair out of my face. "I thought you were about seventeen." Seventeen, maybe in another life.

For the next few more months,Grant and I became valuable allies. We started becoming dependent on each other to survive. The truth is that I was falling for him. Big mistake. Grant did make me happy, he was the breath of life that I was looking for. A heavenly life that I would see if I was normal. But the choirs in my head said no.

May 5th, 1989

Location: Camp

It was mid-morning before I crawled out of my nice warm bed next to Grant. We had became so much closer over the past month, if you know what I mean.

Buddy was growling at the zipper of our tent. "Buddy, shut up." Grant yelled, putting a stolen pillow over his ears.

I shot up suddenly, sensing someone or thing coming. I pulled on my clothes that we had scattered the night before. "Grant, something's coming."

He too hopped out of bed, naked, and put on his clothes. "Shit." He grabbed the shot gun while I had my bow. Both of us headed out of the tent to prepare ourselves for a fight. I hid in a tree.

There were two men, who were there. I knew one of them because one was Fury. But the other looked familiar. Maybe someone from my past. I took a warning shot. "Hello Raven," Fury laughed, dodging the arrow. I climbed out of the tree. "You seem a little tense."

"I was born tense." I was furious...see the pun that I did there. How could he have left me on my own for so long. Asshole.

Anyways, the other man with Fury was training another young agent like myself too. Grant. They took us away from the woods in the same truck I came in. Back to base, the four of us went. Only we were separated, evaluated, and cleaned up.


End file.
